La Lorely
by Koba54
Summary: Tout est dans le titre! Petit cadeau pour Realgya.


**Disclaimer:** Hao et Tamao appartiennent à Hiroyuki Takei. Le "traître infidèle" aussi ;)

Poème dédié à Rea en remplacement de ce qui devait être ton cadeau d'anniversaire.

* * *

_**La Lorely**_**  
**

.

**I**

.**  
**

Il y avait autrefois sur le vert fleuve Rhin

Un âpre et dur rocher où se brisaient les flots.

Là vivait une nymphe au chant clair et si beau

Qu'il troublait les oiseaux et trompait les marins.

.

Assise sur la pierre en un vivant tableau,

Ses beaux cheveux d'aurore autour d'ell' répandus,

Elle versait des larmes pour son amour perdu,

Fuyant avec une autre, au loin, sur son vaisseau.

.

Attirés par sa voix vers les récifs aigus,

Hommes et navires du chemin s'écartaient

Et à ses pieds cruels leur sang noir répandaient,

Car ainsi se vengeait cette belle ingénue.

.

Tel le fleuve éternel, passa le cours du temps

Jamais elle ne vit son aimé revenir,

Les mains rouges de sang, se laissa donc mourir,

Mais alors elle dût subir son châtiment.

.

La nymphe Tamao, car tel était son nom,

Descendit aux Enfers, mais le Roi lui fit dire

Qu'indigne de ces lieux, ell' devait repartir,

Qu'une éternelle vie serait sa punition.

.

Elle revint au Rhin et à cette heure encore,

Son chant mêlé de pleurs, qui effraya Pluton,

Frissonne dans les airs, caressant l'horizon

Et poursuit sans repos son ouvrage de mort.

.

**II**

.

Sirène infortunée, que les Parques ont maudite,

Vierge à la voix d'airain, aux tresses de corail,

Ne prends pas mon époux ! Guide son gouvernail !

Mais la fée n'entend pas la prière tacite.

.

Or on voit sur les flots que la clarté inonde

S'avancer le vaisseau du grand seigneur Hao

Et à la proue flotter ses cheveux noir corbeau

Il vient en conquérant à la reine de l'onde.

.

Ses yeux brillent de feu, sa main tient un flambeau,

Son orgueil lui défend de craindre le trépas

La magie de la nymphe ou ses tendres appâts,

Et il croit aisément la mener au tombeau.

.

Le rocher est en vue, où bientôt il verra

Ployer la fée du Rhin, implorante et sans forces…

Le voici qui accoste et la dame retorse

Se dresse face au roi que nul ne domina.

.

Son œil se pose alors sur elle sans détour

Ses épaules sont nues sous les cheveux nacrés,

Ses lèvres ingénues, de grands yeux surmontées,

Enchaînent son regard maintenant et toujours.

.

Un frisson le saisit, il est ensorcelé

La puissance a quitté celui qu'aucune femme

N'avait pu ébranler et dont la fière lame

Seule était la compagne, Ô guerrier esseulé !

.

Soudain la Lorely qui embrase son âme

Fait quelques pas vers lui et semble abasourdie

Car Hao ressemblait à ce maudit marin,

Il était le portrait de ce gredin infâme !

.

**III**

.

Et Tamao comprit qu'elle était pardonnée

Qu'il était son sauveur, qu'il était le présent

Envoyé par les dieux pour que cesse le sang

Et que sans plus tarder, il fallait l'épouser.

.

Les deux amants unis par décision divine

Se prirent par la main et d'un accord commun

Plongèrent dans les eaux qui prirent en leur sein

Le prince de la Flamme et la nymphe assassine.

.

Ainsi finit, lecteur, de Lorely l'histoire.

On ne vit plus la fée qui semait la terreur

Au fond du noble Rhin elle trouva le bonheur

Auprès de son époux, du moins, j'aime à le croire.

.

* * *

**note:** La Lorelei (ou Lore-Ley/Lorely/la fée Lore) est peut-être la légende allemande la plus connue: elle a été adapté en de nombreuses ballades par de grands poètes et je devrais avoir honte d'oser les imiter, mais tant pis, j'assume.

Les raisons de la cruauté de Lorelei, cette sirène, qui de son rocher attirait les bateaux sur les écueils, varient selon les légendes. Alexandre Dumas rapporte celle qui m'a inspirée: amante délaissée, la Lorelei guette le retour de son fiancé en chantant sa ballade préférée. Les bateliers qui passent s'arrêtent tous pour la regarder, si bien qu'ils se fracassent sur les récifs. Finalement, elle devient folle et se jette du haut de son rocher. Mais après sa mort, on voit son esprit revenir, chantant toujours cette même ballade et effrayant les mariniers...

Des siècles après, un jeune homme vient se baigner dans le Rhin après sa chasse; il rejoint la Lorelei, fasciné par son chant, et sitôt qu'elle le voie, elle en tombe amoureuse. Par la suite, elle l'emmène avec elle dans son palais souterrain et fait de lui le roi du fleuve. Depuis, le rocher demeure muet.


End file.
